


Class 3-3: Smut Edition

by MadmanRoberto123



Category: Another - Ayatsuji Yukito
Genre: Harems, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadmanRoberto123/pseuds/MadmanRoberto123
Summary: On FFN, I posted a story called "Another: The Call For Blood",  which was a crossover between my RWBY OC, Assassin's Creed & Another. This story takes place in an alternate timeline from that, and focuses on the sexual exploits of Class 3-3's girls as they form a 'contract' with Adam, the main character who saved them from the Calamity.





	1. Session 1 - Izumi Akazawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I guess you'll need a bit of setup.
> 
> In this story, no one died, except for the mother of Kubodera, who left the school in his grief. Sanae, the nurse who died in the elevator, decided to take the stairs in this timeline, thus bypassing her fate.
> 
> Instead, the class survived the Calamity by Adam training them to always pay attention to their surroundings and hone their reflexes to his level. Also, no one left Yomiyama, thus removing the need for Aya's death.
> 
> In this continuity, when he learned of the Calamity, Adam instantly revealed that he was a member of the Brotherhood, but the Class maintained their trust in him.
> 
> Due to all of these factors, no one died, the visit to the inn never happened, and the Class made it through the Calamity unscathed.
> 
> One last note: Reiko wasn't the extra in this story. I'm going to make it as if the class of '98 was just unlucky.

**CLASS 3-3: SMUT EDITION**

**Session 1 - Izumi Akazawa**

"Shit!" Adam yelled, after looking at his watch, and seeing he had slept in. Throwing off his covers, he leapt out of bed, threw his uniform and Bracers on, then took a running leap out of his window, grappling up to the rooftops to prevent from becoming a stain on the pavement. Maintaining his momentum, he took off running, eventually making it through the gates of Yomi North just before the bell went off. Straightening the strap on his bag, he walked up to his class.

As he slid open the door, Adam saw the majority of the female members of the class look to him as he walked into the room. "What's up?" He asked, causing the girls to blush and look away from him. Raising an eyebrow, he placed his bag on the floor under his desk, and sat down. A few minutes later, the door opened, and the teacher for the class walked in. "Good morning, class." Miss Mikami said, getting the same gesture from her students in return, before starting the lesson...

**At hometime...**

As he got his stuff ready to head home, Adam was surprised to see Izumi Akazawa, the head of Countermeasures, walk up to him. "Hey, Akazawa. What's up?" He asked, before Izumi rubbed her arm nervously. "Could you....walk me home? There's something I need to talk to you about. In private." She asked, making Adam nod. "Sure. Shall we? He asked, gesturing to the door. "Let's." She said, before leading him out of the room, not seeing the looks she was getting from the other girls in the class...

**Later on...**

Outside Izumi's house, Adam leaned against a wall beside her gate. "Now then, what's this you want to talk to me about?" He asked, before she shook her head. "Not here. I'll tell you inside.“ Sighing, Adam shrugged. "Alright." He said, following her inside the house. After shutting the door behind them, Izumi led him upstairs, and into her bedroom. "Have a seat." She said, making Adam sit down on her bed.

"Alright, Izumi, spill. What's going on?" Adam demanded, before the girl in question sighed as she sat next to him. "It's...difficult for me to say." She said, placing her head in her hands. "Hey, take your time, Izumi. I've got nothing but time." He said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "That's the problem." She said under her breath, but Adam caught the most of it. "How so?" He asked, before Izumi finally looked to him, allowing him to see her face was in tears.

"You go about, helping people with your Assassin skills, but you don't stop to look at what effects your actions have on others, especially those of us that...love you. Like the rest of the girls in Class 3-3. Like...me." she explained, making Adam widen his eyes. "You're in love with me?" He asked, before Izumi nodded. "The girls all want to be with you, but we've come to an agreement, of sorts, to prevent an all out war over you." She said, making Adam scowl slightly. "Which is?"

"If you're willing to, the girls would like to be your personal, how do I put it...harem." she said, causing Adam's jaw to drop. "Hold on. Are you telling me that you, as well as all the other girls in our class, want to have sex with me, just to prevent fights breaking out?" He asked, getting another nod from Izumi. "It was agreed, with me being Head of Countermeasures, that I would broach the subject with you, and relay the opinion you give. As the one who practically saved Class 3-3, you get to decide how this goes. All we agreed to set in stone, was that if you agree to it, I'm to be first." She explained, before Adam ran his fingers through his hair. "I gotta admit, Akazawa, this is a lot for me to take in. But, if this is what the girls really want, I'm in." He said, before Izumi's eyes widened.

"You mean it?" She asked, drawing a nod from the boy. "Yeah. I mean, what have I got to lose? I get a bunch of cute girls to sleep with, and you all get what you want. This is like, every guy's dream, right?" He said, before Izumi lunged at him, and embraced him tightly. "Thank you." She said, before Adam smiled and returned the hug. "Now, if I remember correctly, you said that in this little agreement, you would be the first if I agreed to it, correct?" He asked, causing the girl to pull back, and stare into his eyes for a second, before locking at the lips with him. Hesitating at first, Adam relaxed into the kiss, and began to return the gesture, getting his tongue inside Izumi's mouth. Gently pushing her backwards onto the bed, he continued to make out with her.

Placing his hands on Izumi's waist, Adam pulled back from the kiss. "You want to go further?" He asked, causing Izumi to smile. "Just shut up, and kiss me already." She stated, making Adam nod. "Yes, ma'am." He said, before kissing her again. As their tongues wrestled for dominance, Adam moved his hands to her shirt. Unbuttoning it quickly, he tossed it to the floor, smiling at the lacy black bra she wore underneath, as well as her admirably sized breasts.

"Don't stare. It's embarrassing." Izumi said, placing her arm over her chest protectively. "Izumi, look at me." Adam replied, placing a hand under her chin, and gently forcing her to look at him. "You don't need to be embarrassed about your body. You're gorgeous. If you don't feel ready, just say the word, and I'll stop." He whispered to her, making her smile. "Thank you, Adam. It means a lot to hear you say that. But I've come this far. Can't back out now." Pushing herself up, she kissed Adam again, simultaneously taking off his Bracers and shirt as she did so. Dropping them to the floor, she ran her hands over his chiselled chest. "You take care of yourself." She said, before Adam smiled. "Comes with the job." He said, kissing her again.

As the pair kissed, Adam moved his hands to the hem of Izumi's skirt, and pulled it down, revealing Izumi was wearing lacy black panties. Simultaneously, Izumi undid his belt, and slid his jeans off, revealing his boxers. Now, both of them were clad in only their underwear. Immediately, Adam noticed Izumi stiffened when she looked at the bulge in his boxers. "It seems...bigger than I thought. Please, be gentle." She says quietly, as Adam nodded. "I promise." Placing a hand on the back of his neck, Izumi pulled him back down, and kissed him. Placing one hand on her chest, Adam snaked his other hand round her back, and unclipped her bra, with Izumi impatiently throwing it to the side, but it also released her breasts to bounce freely. Next, he moved his hands to the elastic band of her panties, and tugged them off, revealing Izumi's cleanly shaven pussy.

"My turn." Izumi said, before flipping him down onto the bed. "Now, this is a much better view." He said, as she straddled him. "I should hope so." She said, as her breasts swung in front of him. Leaning down, she kissed him passionately, before she tugged his boxers off, letting his now erect cock spring free from its confinement, nearly hitting her in the face. "Impressive." She said, causing Adam to smile. As he went to say something, he was caught off guard by her leaning up and kissing him. Returning her tongue action with some of his own, Adam flipped her down to the bed, smiling when he pulled back from kissing her, and saw the beautiful naked girl underneath him.

"Adam, please. Fuck me already." Izumi pleaded, before Adam smiled. "Sure." He said, kissing her again, before trailing kisses down her body, marking her neck, the valley between her breasts, the centre of her chest, before he reached the split in her legs. Spreading her legs gently, he looked up to Izumi's face. Getting a nod from the girl, he positioned himself at her entrance. After a few seconds, he gently pushed himself inside of her, causing Izumi to moan out loudly.

At first doubting Izumi's ability to handle his length, Adam was pleasantly surprised when he managed to reach inside her as deep as he could go, before he began to pull back. After this, he adopted a rhythm of thrusting in and out of her, which, due to the fact he was looking down at her, gave him quite a sight, as her breasts bounced hypnotically as he fucked her. "Gah...Adam...Oh, fuck!" Izumi cried out, as he continued to thrust into her. Eventually, she reached her limit. Arching her back, she let out another sensual cry as she orgasmed, her juices bursting out over Adam's cock.

"Izumi, I'm gonna...I'm gonna come!" Adam called out, before Izumi nodded. "Then do it. I don't care!" She cried out, before Adam relaxed, and sighed, as he ejaculated inside her pussy. After all of his load was inside her, Adam pulled out of Izumi, and collapsed next to her on the bed. Panting heavily, Izumi said, "That was...amazing!", before turning to Adam. "Thank you, Adam. You have no idea how much this means to me." She said, making Adam look to her. "No problem, Izumi. I'm just glad to see that I performed to a satisfactory level for my first time." He replied, making her cross her arms on top of his chest, placing her head on top to gaze at him lovingly. "Really? When you were an Assassin, you never...?" She asked, getting a shake off the head from Adam. "Never. I outright refused any assignment that required seduction of the target. Never was any good at it." He explained, before the girl blinked in disbelief. "Really? There's something even the great Assassin can't do?" She asked, before Adam chuckled. "Don't read too much into it." He said, as Izumi ran a finger up his chest.

"Well, despite this being your first time, you certainly performed well. I can tell the other girls are going to enjoy their sessions with you. Which reminds me..." Izumi said, before reaching into her bedside drawer, pulling out a sheet of paper. "What's this?" Adam asked, taking the paper from her. "The conditions of our deal." She said, making Adam raise an eyebrow, before he began to read...

_"The Agreement of the Class 3-3 Harem:_

_This document shows the rules of the deal that the girls of Class 3-3 wish to make with the former Assassin, and saviour of the Class, Adam Robertson._

_1\. All girls who wish to, will be allowed to participate in sexual acts with Adam whenever they wish, as long as they have added their names to the list at the end of this document._

_2\. Adam will have the right to deny sexual acts for whatever reason._

_3\. The girls that participate in the deal have to agree to use of the morning-after pill. If any of the girls fall pregnant, the deal will become void, and a battle to gain Adam's love will commence._

_4\. Each time Adam beds one of the girls, he must add a tally mark next to their name on the list. This would allow all parties involved to know who is 'in the lead', so to speak._

_5\. Adam cannot bed the same girl more than once per week. This is to prevent favouritism._

_6\. No sexual acts are to be committed at school. The deal is known to the teacher of 3-3, but not the rest of the school. This is to prevent suspension._

_7\. And finally, due to popular vote, Adam has to stay overnight with the girl he beds that day. For kisses and cuddles! *This was added by Aya Ayano. Sorry, Adam."_

What followed was a list of names:

_" The Harem: _

_• Izumi Akazawa:_

_• Takako Sugiura:_

_• Aya Ayano:_

_• Aki Matsui:_

_• Kyouko Kaneki:_

_• Haruka Etou:_

_• Matsuko Arita:_

_• Megumi Tatara:_

_• Sachiko Nakajima:_

_• Naomi Fujimaki:_

_• Kazue Satou:_

_• San Watanabe:_

_• Sayuri Kakinuma:_

_• Yukari Sakuragi:_

_• Yumi Ogura:_

_• Mei Misaki:"_

After finishing the paper, Adam looked to Izumi and smiled. "You've thought this through." He said, before holding out his hand. "You got a pen?" He asked, before she nodded, and retrieved a pen from her bag, passing it to him. Sitting up straighter, Adam scrawled something at the bottom of the page. "What are you writing?" Izumi asked, just as Adam passed her back the contract. Looking at the bottom, she read:

_"Footnote: This is Adam Robertson, the one who these girls are in love with, and I agree to these terms."_

"Look at your name." Adam piped up, causing Izumi to look at her name, where she saw:

• "Izumi Akazawa: I"

"So, I guess I'm stuck here for the night, according to Rule 7." Adam continued, lying back on the bed. "You know, you don't have to abide by that rule." Izumi said, before Adam shrugged. "I've signed. Nothing I can do. The contract is binding." He said, before holding out an arm. "There's space here for a companion. If you want." He said, causing Izumi to smile, before she placed the contract on the table, then lay down, and snuggled into his side.

"I know I've said it already, but I want to say it again. I love you, Adam." Izumi said quietly, prompting her current lover to look at her and gently kiss her. "And I you, Izumi. Along with all the other girls. I promise, I won't give you any reason to doubt me on that." He said, before Izumi smiled. "Well, I should hope so." She replied, before she placed her head on his chest. Soon, the pair had drifted off to sleep...


	2. Session 2 - Megumi Tatara

**A/N: Welcome back to _Class 3-3: Smut Edition!_   I know its been a while, but I've had constant writer's block while writing this. Anyways, enjoy this (rather short) chapter.**

* * *

  **Session 2 - Megumi Tatara**

After his "session" with Izumi, Adam had spent most of the following days reading the contract that the girls had written up, in order to make sure that he was aware how the contract operated. One day, he was reading it in class during lunchtime, when he was approached by his next "conquest"...

As Adam read through the list of rules, he sensed something happening in front of him. Raising a hand while keeping his gaze down, he managed to catch a slingshotted piece of paper between his fingers. Looking up, Adam saw everyone who was left in the class was avoiding his stare. Unfolding the paper, he read:

_"Adam, if you want, I would like to be your second session._

_Can you meet me behind the school at hometime?"_

Smiling, Adam folded the paper and contract into his pocket. "Sure thing." He said, just prior to the door sliding open, and Mikami walking in, along with the rest of the class. After a brief discussion, the teacher turned to the blackboard, writing down the plan for the lesson...

* * *

** At hometime... **

"Hey, Adam. You heading home?" Teshigawara asked, as Adam checked the grapple mechanism on his Bracers. "Nah. I've got a date." He replied, walking over to the window. Opening it, he turned back to the class. "Now, I bid you adieu." He said, bowing to them, before leaping backwards, out of the window. As the class ran over in panic, they were relieved to see him shoot the grapple into a tree, swing down, and roll to a stop on the ground below. However, they failed to notice the empty seat other than his in the class...

Running behind the school, Adam was surprised who he saw leaning against the wall. "Megumi?" He asked, catching the black-haired girl off guard. "Hello, Adam." His classmate said, pushing herself off the wall. " _You_ wrote that note?" Adam asked, getting a nod from the girl, who blushed. "Sorry, I was too nervous to ask you to meet me in front of the other girls." She said quietly, before Adam nodded, and took a step closer to her. "Well, you certainly didn't have to worry. I'm sure they wouldn't have minded." He replied, before placing a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, Megumi smiled at the former Assassin, who felt his heart skip a beat.

"Tell you what, Megumi. Come with me." He said, taking her hand. "Sure." She replied, before following along after him. Soon, the pair of them were entering Adam's own house...

* * *

** Later... **

"God, Adam, your tongue is amazing!" Megumi moaned out, as she took a breath from kissing Adam. Currently, the former Assassin had her pinned to the wall, and was feverishly devouring any part of her skin he could reach. "Thank you. I _have_ had some practice." He replied, drawing a smile from Megumi. "Well, don't stop!" She said, before locking at the lips with him again. Trailing his hands down her waist, Adam hooked them under her legs, and lifted her up onto the kitchen counter, never once breaking the kiss.

Undoing the ribbon of her shirt, Megumi dropped it to the floor, before Adam slid off her uniform's jacket. After discarding the garment, Megumi hooked her legs around Adam's chest, which prompted the boy to lift her up, and carry her into his bedroom, where the pair of them fell down onto his bed. It was at this point, that the pair broke apart for breath. Noticing that Megumi was looking at him with pure lust in her eyes, Adam smiled. "Want to speed this up?" He asked in a sensual tone, which made the girl nod feverishly. "Very well, then." He said, moving his hands to her waist. "Then we'd better get rid of this." he said, before tugging off her skirt, revealing a pair of lacy red panties, depositing it onto the floor, as Megumi unbuttoned his shirt. Quickly pulling it off, she kissed him again, getting her tongue inside his mouth. As he wrestled her tongue with his own, he unbuttoned her shirt, and pulled it off her, revealing her breasts, hidden under a red bra. "Well, where were you hiding _these_?" He said, pulling away from the kiss, making Megumi smile. "I'm glad you like them." She said, before he leaned down and kissed her. In the process, Megumi undone his belt, and pulled his trousers down. This left the pair in nothing but their underwear.

As their tongues wrestled, Adam reached behind Megumi's back, and unclipped her bra, tossing it to the side afterwards. This allowed her breasts, now no longer held back by the bra, to bounce freely. "Huh... they're bigger than I anticipated." Adam stated, getting a flirty smile from the girl, as she ran a hand down his chest, and cupped his cock, enveloped in his boxers. "Ditto." She replied, before he smiled back. "You're a bit more... _forward_ than I expected, Megumi." He stated, just as the girl leaned up and kissed him. "I won't deny it. I'm a dirty slut. I'll fuck anything if it gets me off. Now, please..." She started, before Adam cut her off by aggressively kissing her. As he devoured her mouth, he pulled her panties off, just as she pulled his boxers off, with both of them being completely naked at the end.

Without wasting any time, Adam placed his cock at Megumi's vagina, before pushing his way into her, causing his lover to arch her back as she moaned sensually. Surprisingly for him, even though she had previously had sex, her pussy was tight, and he was able to bury his entire length inside her womb. "Fuck, Megumi, you're tight!" He grunted, before he was caught off guard by Megumi leaning up and kissing him.

"Shut it, Robertson." She stated, before pushing him down onto the bed, and crawling on top of him. "Your job right now is to fuck me." She said into his ear, delivering a playful bite afterwards. "Well, when you put it like that..." Adam started, before flipping her back down onto the bed, "Best not keep a lady waiting."

Immediately, he began to thrust into her cunt with more power, causing the girl to cry out in ecstasy. "Adam, I'm gonna...OH, FUCK!" Megumi cried out, as she came, with her orgasm coating Adam's cock with her juices. "Wow, a slut _and_ a short fuse. You're really not as innocent as you make yourself out to be, huh, Megumi?" The former Assassin asked as he pulled out of her, as the girl glared at him. "Bite me, Robertson." She spat, causing an evil smirk to ghost across Adam's face, before he leant down, and playfully bit her on the neck. "Ow! That hurt, you fucker!" Megumi exclaimed, clasping her neck. "Hey, _you_ were the one who told me to." He replied, throwing in a shrug for good measure. "Why, you cheeky little..." Megumi said, before pushing him down onto the bed. "Don't think we're done for tonight, either." She said seductively, crawling on top of him...

"We're just getting started."

* * *

 

**A/N: And yeah, I'm leaving that chapter off there. Yeah, I'm a dick. Anyways, I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter (whenever that is).**

**CURRENT STANDINGS:**

**Izumi Akazawa: I**

**Megumi Tatara: I**


End file.
